


say it with a recipe

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Competence Kink, Cooking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Noodle Incidents, features very heavily, terezi may or may not have committed some unintentional arson, the mature rating is for mentions of kinks, those are both literal and figurative when it comes to jade and terezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: you guys have WON at kitchen organization.sorta.for now, at least.





	say it with a recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makizushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/gifts).



> I am really happy with anything for these Four. Sweet domestic fluff with an established relationship? Hurt/comfort post-trauma comforting and supportiveness? Three of them inviting the forth into the relationship? All of these and more would make me pleased as punch. Something in line with canon (three live together in Can Town, how did that happen? when did Terezi come back from watching all the ghosts double die?) or a totally new au, anything would make me happy!
> 
> If you don't like a lot of direction for your work, this is the prompt for you because I will legit love anything involving these kids. I headcanon Jade as confident and loving to experiment, Karkat as grumbly but very genuine and emotionally demonstrative, Terezi as overconfident and insecure but also fun loving and caring, and Dave as slightly guarded due to past trauma but also a goofy kid who loves others deeply.

With four of you in the house, cooking needs to get a little bit creative.

Everyone has their own dietary requirements, needs, and restrictions, sure, but most of the time, you guys can cobble together something that suits absolutely everyone involved. You've found that keeping up a posted list of everyone's allergies—and doing regular checks on those—has  _really_  cut down on the kitchen mishaps!

That doesn't make it any easier to cook for these picky fucks whenever it's your turn.

 

The rules of the kitchen are simple: each of you cooks dinner one night a week. There's a Group Date Night once a week as well, at least one Takeout Night, and the last day is usually a free-for-all fridge clean out. People are on their own for breakfast and lunch, and if you don't call "dibs" on leftovers, you might as well toss them to the dogs—not Becquerel and Pyralsprite, who are verified sweethearts—which might be a slight against dogs, but considering how some of your life partners tend to fall upon food as if they've been starving for weeks instead of hours or minutes...well. It's apt!

Things  _can_  and  _do_  shift around, depending on what's going on, when it's happening, and who has what dates planned for which times. Sometimes you trade a day, sometimes you shift a day over, sometimes everyone just phones it in and raids the cupboards, pantry, and fridge itself. Or orders takeout. Hey, if the system ain't broke!

 

You tend to rely on the garden the most out of your happy little foursome, but then again, you probably know it the best. Dave burns embarrassingly easily, Karkat swears too much for your plants to ever really grow on him (hehe), and Terezi...

Terezi is banned from the garden until she stops licking things she can't see.

You'd also argue that you're the most adventurous! Your nights haven't had, as Karkat puts it, "a single fucking normal noodle made out of normal noodle things since we began this glorious fuckery of a misadventure. What the hell is it this night? Is it squash? I could tolerate fucking squash as a spaghetti, as long as it LOOKS like it goddamn well ought to."

Unfortunately for him, it had not been spaghetti squash (although that was a good idea, and you'd made it for lunch the next day), but kudzu noodles, more commonly known as kuzukiri.

(To be fair—once he'd stopped bitching about your quest to eat every invasive species, he'd proclaimed them to be the best weird noodle so far, so hey, score one Team Harley!)

(To also be fair: he wasn't  _wrong_. Some jackass had planted kudzu near your little forest "because it was pretty", and  _now_  you had to go take that shit  _out_.)

 

Dave is the most "All American Comfort Food", you would say. He leans into it, too—steaks, mashed potatoes, burgers, fried  _everything—_ and it's probably a good thing the four of you are such carnivores. He goes for simple shit, easy to make, stuff he can't screw up, and despite his best efforts, he still hasn't convinced the four of you of your "deep and abiding need for a deep fryer", but you're pretty sure he's not planning to stop any time soon.

On nights that Dave cooks, you sometimes find yourself pitching in without meaning to—it's not like he's trying to shove the work off, or anything, but there's something really soothing about working as a team, and usually Karkat and Terezi join in as well, and you end up with more sides than you know what to do with.

(To be fair—they'd also started joining in on your nights. It was kind of nice. You were kind of considering proposing a Cook Together night, once a month or so.)

(To be fair: none of you could blame him for his niche. He could always use a little more comforting, and you all knew he was scared of screwing up anything more complicated than a cottage pie.)

 

Terezi would win the cup for "Most Adventurous", your dalliances with delicious noodle alternatives aside. You're pretty sure she's got a penchant for finding the Weirdest Possible Shit to cook or order, and she sneaks crap you weren't expecting into the dishes half the time that she's cooking—even when you're  _helping_.

Actually, she does okay on her own, as long as everything's put in its proper place and labeled (you fucking  _love_  the braille label maker Roxy got you for Christmas), but none of you trust her with open flames, for reasons of "does it still count as arson if it's an accident".

She's always the first one in the kitchen, though, and you can't actually remember her complaining about any of her cooking nights. You're starting to think she might view them as her own personal rendition of Fear Factor, though.

(To be fair—she was  _also_  always the first one to dive into whatever she'd cook that night, and it was kind of touching how willing she was to try whatever "weird shit"  _you_  had made, especially considering she had, as Dave described it, a "refined palate".)

(To be fair: she  _had_  possibly ruined that palate by licking one too many pieces of chalk for "funsies".)

 

Karkat is, by far, the best cook out of all of you. When it's his turn in the kitchen, you  _mean_  to help, you really do, but you just get  _distracted_  watching him. He keeps a towel draped over his shoulder, an professional chef's apron around his waist (one of his more recent Hanukkah gifts), and the burners on whatever setting he damn well pleases, flicking his wrist to send ingredients flying through the air and smacking back down into the pan with all the precision of a chef.

He has each of your favorite meals memorized by heart, has actual  _menus_  in mind for his own nights, and  _always_  has his sides planned out. You'd resorted to baking bread the mornings he was slated to cook, because it just felt  _right_.

What was worse was that he  _knew_ it—he  _knew_  he was a fucking phenomenal chef, he  _knew_  that you and Dave hung on the look in his eyes, that scrunch of his forehead. He  _knew_  Terezi sat at the kitchen island, breathing in all the delicious scents he coaxed out of raw ingredients like it was nothing at all. He was a terrible fucking tease who played your various competency kinks like a goddamn fiddle!

(To be fair—the rest of you did that to each other, too, with  _every_  imaginable kink.)

(To be fair: he wasn't fair about it at all!!!!)

 

You're pretty sure that eventually, the rotations will have to switch. Karkat really enjoys cooking, you know, but doing it every night would suck, and cooking really isn't so much Terezi and Dave's thing as it is yours and his. Then there's the fact that  _none_  of you can really stay out of the kitchen while at least one of you is cooking (unless it's Karkat and his goddamn symphony of culinary creation). Something will have to break. Something will have to change.

But that's always the way, and really, it works, for now. You don't need to fix it.

It's all about enjoying it.


End file.
